A Lost Soul
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: One day, Danny Sam and Tucker come across another random ghost, but could this one be helpful?
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Soul.**

**Summary: One day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker come across another random ghost, but could this one actually be helpful?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom at all. I wish I at least owned Sam. DO NOT ASK WHY  lol J/K.  **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to school, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh, no, why now?" whined the half ghost as he ran behind a tree. "Going

Ghost!" he yelled and did so. He hovered over his friends looking for the ghost. "Hey, were is he?" asked Danny. Sam and Tucker looked around to.

"I don't see any ghost Danny, maybe it's just the november coldness." said Sam as she looked around. "Yeah, now come on, if we're late again, Mr. Lancer will kill us!" panicked Tucker and Danny changed back.

They ran to school. They stepped through the door just as the bell rang. "Phew!" they said in unison and sat down. "Class, settle down now, we have a new student." said Mr. Lancer as he held onto the young man's shoulder.

He had his black hair tied up in a semi long ponytail, with his bangs in his eyes. He had blue eyes and a nose ring. His shirt and pants were both black and his shirt just had a small bloody red skull.

"Class, this is...what's your name again?" asked Mr. Lancer. "Maxwell, Bates Maxwell." the boy said darkly. Sam and Danny exchanged glances. "...okay, then...sit down, Mr. Maxwell."

As Bates passed Danny and Sam, Danny's ghost sense went off again. "Where is that coming from?" he said angrily. Bates sat down next to Dash, and Dash thumped him in the back of the head. "Hey, watch it, dweeb!" said Dash.

Bates just ignored him and listened to the lesson. After class, Danny, Sam and Tucker were standing around by a tree outside when a ghost zoomed past them.

The ghost had the intials B.B on his shirt and had red eyes. He had plain jeans and white sneakers. He had fingerles gloves on also. "A ghost!" yelled some people, as they

ran off screaming. Danny reacted and went ghost and zoomed toward the new ghost. "Hey, buddy, Circus Gothika has long since expired." Danny said as he moved in front of the new ghost.

The new ghost smiled. "Ah, yes, Danny Phantom, I wondered when you'd show up. By the way, my name is B--, I mean, Bad Bowman." said Bowman as he hovered carelessly.

"Okay, now that the introductions are through, what do you want?" asked Danny impatiently. Bowman smiled evily, "Oh, what I want? Hmm...well acceptance, money,

and, let's see what else, hmm...oh yes, this!" he yelled as he struck Danny with a ghost arrow. It hit Danny head on in the chest. "Ow that hurt!" Danny yelled as he turned

back to normal. He looked around. "No sign of Bowman." he said and lowered his eyebrows. As he and Sam walked towards his house, they saw Bates shaking hands with Mr. Fenton.

"What a nice young man, would you care to stay for dinner?" asked Danny's mom. Bates just shook his head and left. He was about as tall as Jazz. "What was that all about?" asked Danny as he walked into the house.

"Your new classmate walked by our house and I gave him a tour. He seems to be fascinated with ghosts, so...I gave in an inside look of the ghost portal, now if only it would work." said Jack Fenton as he sat down and began to work on the Ghost Gauntlets.

Danny sighed and went up to his room. "But, I just don't get it, what would a ghost want with money?" asked Danny for the thousandth time to his friends.

"Well, maybe it was a metaphore." suggested Tucker. "Or maybe, he plans on robbing the bank." said Sam intently. "Well, whatever it was, it will have to wait till tomorrow, bye guys." Danny said while hanging up the phone and crawling into bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up to his ghost sense going off for the one millionth time. "Oh, come on!" he yelled. "Danny! Get dressed and stop yelling!" yelled his dad back at him. Danny, groggily, got dressed and steeped downstairs.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Good Morning, Danny, say hello to your friend, Bates." said his mom as she handed Bates a plate of breakfast. "Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." he said with a sickening fake sweet voice.

Jack Fenton was sitting beside him, letting him try on the Ghost Gauntlets. "And this button does--" he got cut off as Bates pressed the button, sending ecto goo onto Jazz, who just got downstairs.

"Yuck!" she yelled dripping. Bates's eyes widened and he ran to her with a towel out of nowhere. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he gushed as he handed her the towel. She blushed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bates sat back down at the table, at a loss for words. Danny sat across him and narrowed his eyes at Bates. "Well, you two go have fun at school!" said Jack as Bates and Danny got up from the table.

Danny got his bookbag as Bates walked out the door. "Oh, I will." said Bates under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Danny met up with Sam and Tucker, he told them about Bates and Jazz. "Then he gushed about how sorry he was, I mean

come on!" he stressed. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. "Well, maybe he actually WAS sorry." said Sam as they arrived at school. They heard a thunderous noise

and turned around. Bates was roaring into the school parking lot on a motorcycle. It was all black with red flames. "Now that's cool." said Sam as they went to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were all walking towards Fenton Works. Bates caught up with them. "And what do you want?" asked Danny a little rudely. Bates sneered at him, "Your dad told me to come back after school."

"It's alright with your parents?" asked Tucker. "I don't have any parents." Bates said plainly as he walked with them. Danny and Sam glared at Tucker. "What how was I supposed to know?" he whispered as they all walked in the house.

"Ah, Bates! Come boy, we'll show you the inside of the ghost portal." said Jack as he led Bates down into the ghost room.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam followed and as soon as they got their, Bates was inside the ghost portal. "Wow..." he said as he stepped deeper. "Yeah, well, it still doesn't

work!" yelled Jack as he slammed a button. All of a sudden the ghost portal glowed bright and fried Bates. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and the ghost portal went

dark.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter: 2 Secrets.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Fenton pressed the same button he did earlier and shut the ghost portal off. "Bates, lil' buddy, you ok?" he shouted into the echoing portal.

Bates took a step out of the portal, completely unmarked. "Never better, Mr. Fenton." he said with an evil smile directed at Danny. Danny glared at Bates as he and his father walked up the stairs.

"WHOA! Dude...did you see that? Awesome!" Tucker said excitedly. Sam and Danny exchanged glances and looked into the portal. "Shouldn't he have ghost powers like me?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at the meters. "According to these meters, he should be dead!" she said exasperated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker raced upstairs. "Where's Bates?" asked Sam. "He left." said Jack simply as he returned to the Ghost Gauntlets.

Tucker looked outside. "I don't see him." he said before turning his back on the window.

Bates was flying around in his ghost form, Bad Bowman, when who other than Valerie interupted him. "What the...? Another ghost kid?" she asked as she pulled out her ghost bazooka.

"Who are you supposed to be, Robo Bitch?" Bates said coldly with a sneer. "Look, I'm not here to do other than capture Danny Phantom, so if you'll excuse me..." he got cut off as Valerie just barely missed his head.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Valerie said cockily. "Well, you should it's the truth" Bates said while returning to solid ground, Valerie right behind him.

"Listen, ghost hunter, let's say we make a deal. If I catch the ghost kid, I'll reveal to you my name, my real name. But if you catch him, you tell me who beat me so graciously." Bates said, with a hint of charm.

Valerie lowered her weapon. "Are...are you flirting with me?" she asked, unsure. "Maybe..." he said dodgily. Valerie put her weapon away. "Well, I'll take that deal, and once you lose, I'll take you up on that date." she said flirtingly.

Bates smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." he said while jetting back into the air. He soared for hours on end until he came to an old house. He changed back into his human form. "Never thought I'd meet another Halfa." he said while he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, Valerie kept talking about the mysterious ghost. "God, I wish she'd shut up!" shouted Sam in the empty halls. Danny and Tucker laughed as they went to their gym class.

Bates was doing some Karate with Dash while Paulina watched. Bates kept dodging Dash's attacks. Paulina waved at Bates flirtingly, trying to distract him. He waved back, Dash creeping up behind him. Bates grabbed Dash's arm from behind and flipped Dash over himself.

"Whoa!" said Sam as everyone watched. "Hahaha, you are weak!" shouted Bates as Dash moved of the court. Danny got up, and started to fight with Bates, since he was next. Danny threw a punch at Bates, but he easily ducked. "You wouldn't hit a guy with a nose ring." Bates taunted.

Danny missed again. "You couldn't hit a guy with a nose ring." Bates laughed. Bates brought up his foot and struck Danny on the side of the face. "You lose." Bates said simply. Danny returned to his friends, sweating heavily. "Oh, man. That guy doesn't even have a drop of sweat on him!" Danny exclaimed as Bates tackled Kwan.

"You think it's because of the ghost portal?" asked Sam, looking at Danny intently. Danny shrugged and wiped the sweat off his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bates was walking through the overcrowded halls. "Hey, Maxwell, get over here!" yelled Dash. Bates walked over to him, he was just about his

height and muscled. "Dude, you gotta teach me how to do some of those moves!" Dash said, almost beggingly. Bates smiled and out of the corner of his eye saw Danny. "Ok, but first..." he told Dash the plan. "Oh, your good." said Dash, impressed.

Dash told Paulina the plan and she squealed with excitement. "Hiya, Danny, come over here!" she positively screamed as she was outside in the school alley.

Danny, abandoning his friends, went over to her. Dash and Bates jumped out and tackled Danny, beating him up. Bates punched his face so hard, Danny swore he heard it crack. It started bleeding. Dash knee'd his stomach and Danny almost threw up.

When they were done, Bates held Danny's collar, holding him up. "Let that be a lesson, Fenton!" Bates threatened before punching his lights out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Danny woke up, he was surrounded by his parents, Jazz, Bates, and Sam and Tucker. "You okay, Danny?" asked Bates in mock concern. Danny realized he was in a hospital room.

He tried to get up, back Sam gently pushed him back down. "Ol' Bates here saw you getting beaten up and he beat the kids that did it to ya, and then brought you here."

said Jack. Danny was about to tell the truth when Bates fed him some ghost energy. It was like a tv show and he was watching what his dad had told him what happened and instantly, the turth disappeared and he believed the lie.

"Thanks, Bates, your a real friend." said Danny smiling. Bates let the energy go and smiled back. Jazz looked at Bates and Bates looked into her eyes. He smiled charmingly at her and she blushed and looked away.

Bates looked over to Sam and Tucker, and changed his face to an emotion that looked so hurt, it broke Sam's heart. Bates turned around and left the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny awoke later that night with a headache. "Owwww, what the..." his voice disappeared as he saw the Bad Bowman hovering above him.

"Well, Fenton, I don't know how you came here, but you look to be in pretty bad shape. " said Bates, in ghost form. Danny's eyes widened in fury.

"Oh, oh easy. Don't worry, I'm just here to see how your doing. Can I fluff your pillows, or get you some more water?" asked Bates as he fluffed and got water with his powers.

"Well, I'll leave you here, goodbye, Fenton." Bates said before phazing toward the ceiling. Danny shook his head, wondering why the Bad Bowman even cared. He drifted off to sleep yet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Ghoulish Discovery

**Chapter: 3 A Ghoulish Discovery.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up in his hospital bed the next morning, feeling better. One of his doctors came in. "Alright, Danny, it looks like your feeling

better?" Danny nodded, wanting to get out. "Well...alright, it seems that you are discharged, have a nice day." Danny hopped out of bed and changed. He ran all the way to

his house and stepped inside. Tucker, Sam, Bates, and Jazz were crowded by the Fenton parents, looking at baby pictures for who knows why. Bates looked uncomfortable.

"Danny!" he yelled and squirmed away from the little meeting. "My boy!" shouted Mrs. Fenton as she scooped him up in a hug. Jack and Danny's friends joined the hug.

Jazz and Bates looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Group Hug!" yelled Jack Fenton. Sam grabbed Bates into the hug and Tucker grabbed Jazz.

Bates was being crushed by everyone. _'Oh god, why did I come back here?' _he thought. When they let go Bates rushed to a area of space away from them.

Sam and Tucker were talking to Danny all secretive. "So, did Bates really protect you?" asked Sam, disbelief in her eyes. "Yeah, he's actually pretty cool." Danny replied.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances of even more disbelief. Bates looked at his watch. "Well, I uh gotta go!" Bates said before trying to make an escape for the door.

Jack jumped in front of it. "Whoa, now. Hey, Bates, could you come back after school, I have some more stuff to show ya!" Jack said with a smile. "Alright, sure." said Bates as he escaped. But Bates didn't head to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Winsconsin, Bad Bowman was heading towards Vlad Masters castle. He phazed through many doors and walls, finally finding Vlad.

"Long time no see, V-man." Bates said darkly. Vlad jumped, he had been reading a book. "Good gracious, you scared me!" he yelled, clutching his chest.

"Oh, don't be such a drama king." Bates said as he went to solid ground. "Well, what do you want." Vlad asked narrowing his eyes at him. "I want to know about Danny Phantom." Bates said simply.

"Danny? Oh, you don't mean Jack's son, do you?" Vlad said with a smile on his face. Bates eyes widened. "So, that's Danny Phantom? Hmm..what a shame, it'll make it easier to destroy him." Bates said with a hint of disappointment.

"Well, that's all I know about him." Vlad lied, hoping to get Bates out of there. "Awww, Uncle V, I'm disappointed in you, you know I hate liars." Bates said while aiming his bow and arrow at Vlad.

Vlad gulped and told him everything he knew about Danny. "And if you mention me to young Daniel, I'll--" Vlad got interupted by Bates. "You'll what, kill me? Oh pleeease!" Bates said while laughing.

"You know I'm better than you, Uncle V." Bates said plainly as he phazed through the roof, leaving Vlad to ponder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bates arrived late for his second period, having gotten back from Winsconsin. "Mr. Maxwell, you're late." the teacher said as Bates sat down.

"I know." he said calmly. The bell rang and Bates laughed. "It's good to be late." he said to himself as he walked out the door.

He met Dash and Kwan outside and high-fived them. Paulina gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked with her satelitte, Star. Danny narrowed his eyes at Bates after Paulina kissed him. "What's he got that I don't?" Danny asked angrily. Sam and Tucker erupted in laughter. "What?" asked Danny even more angrily.

Sam and Tucker just kept laughing. Jazz walked past them and headed over to Bates. "Hey, Bates, can you help me pass out these pamphlets?" she asked. Bates gulped nervously. "Uh...sure, Jazz." he said as she handed him some pamphlets.

Bates watched her leave and smiled to himself. "Danny's sister is hot!" he whispered to Dash. He looked at the pamphlets and just threw them away.

"Come on, Bates. Let's see if Coach will let you join football!" said Dash as he and Bates raced toward the field. Sam rolled her eyes. "And of course, all they care about is sports." she said shallowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked towards his house, not seeing Bates. Dany's ghost sense went off as Bad Bowman showed up.

"Hello, ghost child." he said plainly. "Hey! You know who I am?" Danny asked surprised. "I know everything. Hi Tucker, Hi Sam!" Bates said. Tucker and Sam waved in disbelief.

"Like I said before, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help." Bates settled on equal ground in front of Danny. He held out his hand. "So, what do you say?" Bates asked. Danny looked at his hand suspiciously, and shook it. "Thatta boy." Bates said as he flew up and away.

Seconds later, Bates changed back from his ghost form and raced around the corner. "Hey Danny, Tucker, and Sam." he said while waving.

"Oh, great." mumbled Danny as they walked through the door.

"Think fast!" yelled Jack as he threw Bates's football at Danny. It hit him in the head and he fell down. "What's going on?" he yelled. Bates helped him to his feet. "Bates

and I were playing Football." said Jack brightly as he ruffled Bates's hair. "Why in the house?" asked Danny through gritted teeth. "Because...I have no idea! Can't argue with that!" said Jack as he threw the football to Bates. Bates caught it and he and Jack yelled "TOUCHDOWN!"

Jazz and Maddie Fenton sat at the table. "And the last thing we needed, another one of Danny's weird friends...no offense!" said Jazz to Tucker and Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and watched Bates and Mr. Fenton play football. Bates's watch beeped. "I gotta go, seeya Mr. Fenton." he said while grabbing his football.

"Bye Bates!" said Jack as he sat down. "What a cool kid." Jack said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bates transformed into his ghost form, Bowman, and flew around. "There she is." he said to himself as he landed. "Hello, ghost hunter." he said as he entered the alley. Valerie stood in front of him. "Alright, so how'd you like to do this?" she asked. Bates smiled evily. "Well, we could do it here, or at your house."

Valerie blushed, still in her ghost costume. "Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, ghost boy, I'm talking about taking down Phantom." she said sternly.

"Well, you corner him and I kill him, how bout that?" he said a little onesided. "Ok, whatever." Valerie said. Before she jetted away, Bates asked her something. "Hey, will you let me see your face?" he asked.

Valerie thought hard. "If you tell me your name." she said, grinning under her mask. Bowman raised his eyebrow. "I'll give you hint: My real name starts with a B."

"Well, I'll give you a hint: I have green eyes." Valerie said before jetting away. "Pfff, hard to get." Bowman said before changing back into Bates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam were waiting for Tucker at the park.Dash and Paulina were across from them doing something.

Dash and Paulina stepped away from the wall and laughed before running. Danny and Sam's jaw dropped.

On the wall it read, **"DannyNerd. SamanthaGoth. Danny+SamanthaFun All Night Long! **Sam's eye twitched and she blushed about four different reds.

Danny blushed and his eyes switched to green. He growled a little. Bates rounded the corner and screeched to a stop at the wall. He backed up a little to read it.

"It needs some changes!" he shouted so Danny and Sam could hear. He began working fast with a graffiti can. "There, cough, done!" he said. The wall now read,

**"DashBullfaced Smelly Jock. PaulinaShallow Evil Bitch. Dash+Paulina"I pity the baby!"**

Sam and Danny laughed so hard they fell down. "Hey, hehe, he's ,ahah, not so bad." said Sam in between laughs. Danny nodded and he helped Sam up. "Hey, Bates, come here!" Sam yelled.

Bates walked over to them. "Yeah?" he asked. "Want to come over to my house?" Sam asked as if it was as casual as asking for a dollar. Danny and Bates both looked at her strangely.

"Er, I guess." Bates said unsure. Samantha grabbed his hand and began running with him. "See ya later, Danny!" she shouted. Tucker came that moment and watched as Bates struggled to keep up with Sam. "You think she likes him?" He asked.

Danny shrugged and him and Tucker went to his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Bates burst through her door and she finally let go of his hand. "Where are your parents?" Bates asked while looking around.

"Not here." Sam said plainly. Bates gulped. He looked back at Sam, as if expecting something. "So, uh..." he began. "Come here." Sam said and lead him up to her room.

"Uh...why'd you take me here?" he asked, getting a little shy. Sam sat on her bed and waited until answering. "I wanted to know more about you." she said plainly.

"...so...you...take me to...your...room?" he asked a little confused. Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, well start talking." Bates raised an eyebrow. "A little pushy you think?" he asked jokingly.

Sam giggled and told him everything about her. "...and I'm also an recyclo-vegitarian." she finished. "Really? Me too." Bates said. Sam smiled and looked at her clock.

"Uh oh, my parents will be---" she got cut off as her parent's car pulled up. She pushed Bates on her bed and stood up toward her closet. Her parents came in a second

later. "Hello Sam...who's this?" asked her father sternly. "He's the new kid, Bates, meet my parents." Sam said nervously. Bates stood up and extended a hand to Mr. Manson.

Her father shook his hand. "Well, I, uh, better go, bye." said Bates before bolting out the door. Sam exhaled as soon as her parents left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Danny was being picked on by Dash and Kwan. Bates watched them laughing slightly, when Sam came up beside him. "Look at what their doing to Danny!" she said. "I'll take care of it." said Bates as he headed toward them.

"Come on, let him go!" Jazz yelled at Dash and Kwan. They just laughed. Bates came over and punched Kwan right in the nose, knocking him out.

"Let him go." he commanded Dash. Dash's smile left his face as he obeyed Bates, almost like he was in a trance. Danny, confused about his bulliers, punched Bates in the face. Jazz gasped and Bates fell at her feet.

Jazz knelt down beside him and lifted up his head. His nose was bleeding. "Danny, look what you did!" Jazz scolded. Danny blinked several times. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he said a little scared.

Jazz helped Bates up and put her arm around him. "Here, let me take you to the nurse." Jazz said as she steered him. Bates looked up for a second and flashed Dash a thumbs up and bowed his head again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tell me what you think, even if it's a flame. COME ON. I CAN TAKE IT! FLAME ME! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
